


Desperate Times

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fluffy, Force talk, Hand Job, Hux is desperate and needs to get laid, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo and Hux role swap, Kylo explains shit, Kylo learns control and Hux hates it, M/M, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Smut, angsty Hux, non force sensitive Hux, precious cinnamonrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux visits Kylo's personal quarters to complain about the recent loss of resources due to his outbreaks, he didn't expect to find the Knight of Ren floating and peacefully meditating in mid air. When he realizes that he doesn't recognize this man anymore, he tries everything to get his tantrum throwing man-child back. As nothing seems to work, Hux turns towards more ... desperate measures.<br/>That means smut, guys. 100% smut. But no hate sex, they do have feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, I did it!  
> I wrote Kylux smut, can you believe that?  
> I still can't xD

Six destroyed control rooms and two stormtroopers in medbay. And all of that over the course of just one week. The amount of chaos Kylo-Ren caused on Starkiller Base had reached a ridiculous level. And Hux decided that he wouldn't stand by and watch anymore, he would do something about it, even if he didn't know how to keep up with someone that was capable of using the Force. But he would figure something out along the way, he always did.

When entering Kylo's personal quarters, Hux was welcomed by complete silence. The lights were dimmed down and he basically couldn't see a thing, let alone Kylo-Ren. But as he stepped further into the room, the lights turned back on and what he saw made his heart jump from surprise for just a second.

Kylo was floating in mid air, legs crossed, arms resting on his knees and eyes closed. His body seemed to be in perfect balance and his mind radiated the same impression. Yes, it was as if Kylo was sending out his thoughts and emotions into the room, Hux could feel it. And he also felt that Kylo's mind was completely empty, all the anger and discontent Hux had become so used to was suddenly wiped away. Hux began to feel uneasy, he felt it deep down in his stomach and he suddenly wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But he was on a mission, Hux reminded himself, this was important and there was no way he would let himself be intimidated by anything Kylo could do.

The Knight of Ren was meditating, that much Hux understood from the situation. He'd never seen Kylo do something like that before, but it didn't change a thing about his concerns. It shouldn't change a thing. Hux wouldn't let himself be fooled over the fact that Kylo was basically a walking timebomb, even if he managed to look as harmless and peaceful as now.

"You're here because of the destruction I caused, right?", Kylo suddenly asked, still emotionless and fathomless as a rock. It seemed like he hadn't moved a single muscle and until now, he hadn't shown any sign that he was even aware of Hux' presence, but of course he was. He wasn't sleeping and if you asked Hux, he wouldn't even be sure if you could sneak up on a sleeping Sith, that kind of information was far outside of Hux' expertise.

"How do you know?", Hux responded, carefully chosing a tone that was as neutral as possible. He had the unsettling feeling that this was the kind of situation were Kylo was the hunter and he was the prey and one step in the wrong direction could mean Hux' death. Maybe he was overanalizing just a little bit, but he wouldn't take any chances when it came to Kylo-Ren. That man was too much of a mystery for Hux and he immediatly hated himself for this thought.

A smile crossed Kylo's lips. It gave him a smug look and Hux unintentionally shuddered. So far, things were going nothing like he expected them to go and it bugged him more than he would ever admit.

"General Hux. I understand that your knowledge of the Force is very ... limited. So I'll explain it to you."

The tone Kylo struck was no enjoyable one. Hux didn't like being treated like a schoolboy, not at all. But for the moment, he would stand there quietly, listening to Kylo's doubtlessly enlightening lecture.

"Good, so you're listening", Kylo continued, "I'll keep it short, just the basics for you." 

His eyes were still closed, Kylo didn't even bother to look down to his opponent. And Hux didn't know what would be worse, staring into those eyes again that kept him awake at night or enduring this humiliating experience any second longer.

"You already seem to understand that meditating is an essential part of training any Force sensitive person, be it Sith or Jedi. What you don't seem to realize is that after a while, an apprentice learns to be one with the Force while meditating. That means he can open his mind for every single thought around him. Do you understand?"

Indeed, Hux understood, and it made all the blood immediatly flow out of his face. He went pale as soon as he understood that Kylo had heard every single thought of his since he entered the room. Hux wanted to leave, now, get out of there as quickly as possible. When he turned around and headed for the door, Kylo added:

"One last thing, before you leave. I am no beginner, Hux, so just for your information: The range of my meditation is not limited to my quarters, not at all. I can hear the thoughts of every person on this base if I wanted to. And your thoughts, my dear General ... they are the loudest of them all."

Hux trembled with a dangerous mix of fear and rage. He knew that Kylo was not just boasting, it was the truth and for the first time, he understood Kylo's urges to break everything in his path as he felt the same thing right now. Expect that the Knight of Ren somehow didn't feel that way anymore, he had ... changed. Kylo had been so calm and collected in front of Hux and for some reason, Hux feared that it wasn't just because of the meditation. He left without saying another word.

 

The next weeks weren't easy for Hux. At first, he did everything to avoid being anywhere near Kylo-Ren. One would think that on a base of such an extent as Starkiller Base, that would be an easy task. But Hux couldn't flee the bridge or rush out of a meeting simply because Kylo-Ren was there, what would his inferiors think of him? What would Snoke think? So he acted as normal as possible, even though he was painfully aware of his troubled thoughts and the fact that Kylo could sense every single one of them if he wanted to. It was painful being in the same room and almost torture standing right next to him and Hux was sure that Kylo was enjoying this although he showed no signs of amusement. In fact, Kylo didn't show any emotion at all. No more outbursts, no more angry crosstalk with Hux, nothing. He was acting strange, to say the least, totally out of his role of the angry troublemaker, to be more precise. Kylo followed his duties with such a sense of duty and also accuracy that some people began to compare his behavior to Hux' cold-hearted manner. All of this made Hux even more anxious and he hated it. He hated seeing Kylo so emotionless while he was out of his mind and in his weakest moments, Hux wished that Kylo would finally snap and break something again before he would do it. Who would have thought that things could change so quickly, it seemed like everything was turned upside down. It was ridiculous, Hux was ridiculous and he knew it and it was all Kylo's fault.

Still, he couldn't keep away his other thoughts about Kylo-Ren. The ones that would come in the dark when he was alone, trying to rest or finally get some work done. Whenever he caught himself thinking too much about Kylo's eyes or his hair or even his voice that made him quiver whenever he heard it, even through his mask, he quickly forced himself to think of sunshine and puppies. It was absurd, but he hoped that if Kylo was already in his mind, it would throw him as much off his stride as Hux whenever dreams of pale skin and dark hair haunted him at night. 

 

After a while, Hux had enough of being a victim. He decided to turn the tables on Kylo, make him lose his temper again like he used to when things were easier for Hux. At first, he devised simple things to set Kylo off, like invading his personal space just little bit, enough for Kylo to notice but not enough for everyone else to see. Eventually, Kylo would back away from Hux and Hux would start all over again. In long meetings, they sometimes managed to move around several seats like that, but Kylo showed no sign of annoyance. Hux had to think of something else. 

His next plan involved some of the stormtroopers. Hux knew that Kylo felt no sympathy for Hux' men, that much he had shown in the past. Maybe he would unlatch when it was someone else that upset him. So Hux sent them out to perform simple tasks that needed no special knowledge about his personal intents. Like stealing Kylo's rations without letting the stormtroopers know who they belonged to, or discreetly passing on rumors about special shipments of conditioner. Everyone knew who would have an advantage of luxury goods like that and Hux was sure that word would eventually reach Kylo as well. He must have heard what people were thinking about him, what they were discussing in hushed whispers. But after all Hux had done to tickle a reaction out of Kylo, the desired outcome was still missing.

It was then when Hux might have gone too far. He knew that many people were unaware of Kylo's past, but he wasn't. In fact, Hux knew all about it. And for the longest time, he had kept it a secret, knowing that it would be dangerous to have such information in the wrong hands. But he was desperate and he truly believed that it was worth the risk if it meant that everything would go back to normal again. So he dropped some hints in conversations with his officers about Kylo-Ren and his connection to the Resistance, nothing too big and obvious but also enough to let it turn into at least a rumor. If Hux had learned one thing from all this, it would be that word spread very quickly on Starkiller Base. But thinking that Kylo-Ren wouldn't find out where it all had started was foolish, that much Hux had to realize very soon.

 

Hux knew that he wasn't alone as soon as he entered his room. Kylo's presence was overwhelming, it filled out every corner of Hux' private quarters. The General acted cool and unimpressed as he stepped closer to the center of this energy that surrounded him, knowing that Kylo must be nearby. But Hux was confident, this was his realm and in the end, that's what he had wanted all along, right? A reaction, something unordinary that would turn things around again. But still, the General couldn't quite shake off the fear that started to clutch around the back of his head. Hux turned the lights back on, feeling a little bit relieved as he saw that Kylo was facing the other way.

"You went too far in your lousy attempts to unsettle me, General Hux", Kylo broke the silence. He had come without wearing his helmet and his voice pierced through the air like a bullet. 

Hux couldn't help but smile. "I won", he thought to himself, "I fucking won this fight, Kylo-Ren, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why are you here, Ren?", he asked tauntingly.

Kylo turned around and every sense of victory that had formed itself inside Hux shattered into a million pieces. Kylo didn't need a mask, his face was the mask, completely rid of any emotion that Hux might have expected to see. Anger, Rage, Defeat, Sadness, Denial, there wasn't any of it, not at all. 

"I'm here to demand of you to stop this nonsense, General."

Demand? How was Kylo in any state of demanding anything from Hux? He should have been crushed, angry, furious, devastated, anything but demanding!

Hux knew that his facial expression had slipped out of his control, but he didn't care. He was frozen, unable to move and he didn't even know if it was some kind of Force trick that held him in place or if it was the crippling fear that tried to devour him. He didn't know anything anymore and he was so sick of fighting against Kylo and his own demons. He was too young for this job, too inexpierenced to be a General and just not the right person to cope with The First Order, The Resistance, Snoke and now Kylo-Ren who just stood there like a fucking mannequin. Right there, Hux made a decision. He decided not to pretend anymore.

He quickly closed the distance between him and Kylo, almost sprinting towards him and then stopping, mere inches in front of him. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but not a single word would come out of him. He realized that everything he had done since the day that started all of this, the day that Kylo-Ren had invaded the only place where Hux had felt completely safe, something had changed inside of him. Something important that Hux wasn't even aware of having before all of that. And now, everything he had done so far backfired on him. 

Before even Hux could process what he was doing, he closed the last bit of space between him and Kylo, drawing him in for a kiss. Who knows who was more suprised in this moment, Kylo or Hux, and at first, it felt very strange. Hux hadn't done anything like this in years and to put it mildly, he was a bit rusty. But soon enough, he started to enjoy the new sensation of Kylo's soft lips on his own. He let Kylo's tongue slip into his mouth and welcomed it passionately, holding on to Kylo's hair. Kylo put his arms around Hux, trying to pull him closer towards him or crush him in his embrace, Hux didn't know. And he didn't care, all he thought of was wet lips pressing against him, tongue exploring every inch of his mouth and soft bites on his lower lip. By the time they let go of each other, their lips were red and swollen, breaths going hasty and unsteady.

Hux looked Kylo straight in the eyes and he finally saw what he wanted all along. Emotion. Kylo's eyes were filled with surprise, but also lust, affection and relief. Hux realized that he did not only needed to see that from Kylo, but also from himself. It was Hux who needed to feel again. All this time, there had been a hole in his heart and somehow, only the Knight of Ren was able to fill it, to make him feel alive again.

It was Kylo who initiated the next exchange. He gently cupped Hux' face with one hand and pulled him closer with the other one. This time, the kiss was more determined, the initial uncertainty was gone. They were holding on to each other with everything they could, kisses wandering from lips down to cheek, jaw and finally neck. Kylo went rough on Hux, half biting and half kissing up and down his throat, willing to leave his marks on Hux, then suddenly switching to being gentle again, softly placing his lips on Hux' reddened skin. Hux was overwhelmed by his feelings and Kylo's favorable response to them. When he felt like kissing was not enough anymore, he pushed Kylo onto his bed and sat on his lap. Their cheeks were flushed and both of them could feel the other one's arousal through the fabric of their pants. Hux placed one hand on each side of Kylo's face and went for a third kiss, now it was his time to explore Kylo's mouth. Kylo faintly gasped when experiencing Hux' eagerness and started to moan softly under Hux' lips while caressing his back. He wanted to rip the General's clothes off his body and tear through the stiff material with his bare hands, but he restrained himself and properly undid every button and every loop that held Hux' uniform in place, even if it was just to enjoy Hux' passionate kissing for as long as possible. Hux shrug off what was left of his top and jacket and dropped down to his knees in order to push Kylo's robes aside and undo his pants. Kylo watched in anticipation and licked his lips that still tasted like Hux. He closed his eyes and when he felt Hux' lips closing around the head of his cock, he let another moan slip out of his mouth and leaned back on the bed. He was trying to stay upright by placing his hands on the sheets and holding on to them, but his arms started shaking as soon as Hux' tongue was wandering up and down his length. 

When Hux almost took Kylo's whole dick in his mouth - Does this man have no gag reflex?! - Kylo's arms couldn't support his weight anymore and he fell back onto the bed, hands still entangled into the bedsheets. It had been such a long time since Kylo had cared about pleasure and lust, he almost feared that he would climax right away. But Hux found a pace that kept Kylo almost constantly on the edge without ever coming, not yet. His tongue swirled quickly around the head again and Hux placed one hand on Kylo's hip, the other one was holding on to his bed. Kylo was breathing intensely, he was sweating under the black fabric of his clothes and all he could think of was the sensation that was Hux' mouth around his shaft. Without a warning, Hux increased in speed and pressure while sucking on Kylo's cock. Kylo was seeing stars behind his eyelids and an all consuming heat suddenly built up in his stomach before he came in Hux' mouth. Hux swallowed and didn't stop licking until every drop of cum was gone. The sudden orgasm thrilled Kylo's whole body and made his heart race. His vision went blurry for a moment and it took him several deep breaths to regain his senses. Kylo opened his eyes and pulled Hux away from his lap, practically throwing him onto the bed and pressing him into the matress. Hux looked pleased with himself before Kylo kissed him rough on the mouth. He tasted himself on Hux' tongue and it almost drove him out of his mind. 

They quickly got rid of the rest of their clothes, even though Kylo's complicated layers of fabric posed quite a challenge. Kylo was still on top of Hux, never stopping to kiss him with all his passion. Hux' erection rubbed against Kylo's leg and Kylo's kisses wandered down to Hux' chest while his hand took hold of Hux' cock. He gently stroke it while using the Force to send tiny waves of pleasure through Hux' body. The General started to pant, but Kylo muffled his sounds by kissing him once more. Kylo's tongue in his mouth, his strong hand on his cock and the sparks of pleasure that were still crackling through his whole body were too much for Hux, he came in Kylo's hand far sooner than he had wished to. Luckily, they didn't have to stop there because of such minor inconveniences. 

Hours later, both were finally spent in every sense of the word. Hux' bed was a total mess, just as Kylo and Hux themselves. It would be hard to decide who's hair was messier or who was covered in more love bites than the other one. Kylo was cuddled up against Hux' shoulder and already half asleep, eyelids weighing heavy as stones. Hux let his fingers trail over Kylo's dark curls, he felt dazed and almost drunk. Everything had happened so fast, even though they had spent hours exploring each other's body. Now, Hux took his time to admire his lover from head to toe. But he still felt like he needed to make up for the madness that were the last weeks.

"Kylo?"

"Hmm?"

Kylo's eyes were shut and he was close to drifting away into a deep sleep. Hux felt his breath tickle his chest as he mumbled something about never leaving this bed again.

"I just wanted to say ... I'm sorry. For what happened before. It was stupid to tell everyone about your past and I'm an idiot ..."

He knew that he risked ruining the moment, but he had to get this off his chest. Kylo on the other hand did not make any attempts to leave Hux' chest, it rather felt like he clung onto it even more tightly. 

"Don't worry about it", he muttered, "I'll survive."

Indeed, they would survive. At least he hoped so. But whatever might come, they would face it. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love putting those two into different scenarious, they are too precious and I'm a total wreck whenever I see/read something Kylux related. Let me know if you enjoyed this and feel free to check out the other stuff I wrote, bye ;)


End file.
